Old Tunnels And A Garden
Week 1 (March 8): Old Tunnels And A Garden GM: Rackle Players: * Fafnir the Spear / Chris Halliwell * The Rook / ?? * Dante / Thomas Baker * Cassius / Andrew Harrison * Tarthus / Jonathan Weston Report from Fafnir (Chris) The Granite Citadel's commander told us to go to Kildunnock, and that we'd have to go through Ardrossen. I looked at my map, and it looked a long walk, but here, they use magic to move people, so we used the Granite Citadel portal to go to Ardrossen. The Granite Citadel's supply guy gave us some mounts, which we took to Ardrossen with us. We rode them to Kuldunnock, about 9 days. Our ride was nice and easy - we even got to do some practice, which was lovely. When we got to Kildunnock, the mayor showed us the mine-hole where they found the old tunnels. The mayor's son came with us, to show the way. When we got into the old tunnels, Tarthus said they were like the old Elven stonework, but not the same. We walked down, to work out what they were, and found a room with a chest and some books inside. I went to open the chest, and it went dark! I lit my torch, and I think a plant had eaten us. I cut a hole, and Tarthus pulled it open. We all climbed out. Plants can be scary. We found a big room, with an old elf corpse, which was sad. There was also a fancy magical circle glowing blue, which I was told works the defenses. We left it so the Keepers could study it, and came back to the Granite Citadel. Report from Dante Fern (Thomas) We were sent to investigate a ruin which a mine had accidentally uncovered near Kildunnock. We were supplied with food, horses and an incompetent halfling called Barnalby (not certain of my spelling, only reason this might be important is because he's nephew of someone worth noting). Nothing important occurred on the trip their. Locals believed the ruin contained a Balrog. Naturally we did not find one as this clearly was illogical superstition which can be expected of such peasants. Before entering we acquired a dwarf who seemed fairly useful (he was also the son of someone important who was worried the journey was to dangerous. Must make sure to be in his good books.). Inside we met fungi men vampire bats magic alarm dog thing psionic mantrap plant with illusions sentinel guard who ignored us and an elaborate chess trap that did nothing. In the center there was some pool of healing water, an intricate magic device and a magic circle. The fungi men commonly had things in the middle of them such as rock (but occasionally of some value). We reported the magic device to the Keepers for further study (it appeared to control security). The magic circle contained a recorded message from an elven wizard whose corpse we saw. It indicated that a group of mixed races died down here hiding or being trapped by the elven empire long ago (probably over 3000 years ago). I believe the elven wizard was reported to go missing. When sending future people they will doubtless either remove the security system or send no elves who believe the elven empire was a good idea. I would have loved to stay longer to study the pool, the circle, the security system and the intricate chess trap but unfortunately my duty to the granite citadel calls. Also the people they send will probably be more capable. The heroes I went with didn't seem to be plotting to kill me. Though I can never be sure. I am certain someone is. From the diary of Dante Fern (translated from code) Report from ... as needed Category:Adventurer's Report